


selfish

by hyunggussoundcloud



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: "i have a boyfriend."





	selfish

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what it appears to be

"hey, hyuck, guess what?"

"what."

"okay, rude. i was going to tell you, but if you're going to be rude, i'll leave."

"shut up. what is it?"

"i have a boyfriend."

"okay? i know you do."

"yeah, his name is daniel."

"oh, nice- wait, what."

"what?"

" _i'm_ your boyfriend."

"yeah, and?"

"lee minhyung, are you cheating on me?"

"with a dating sim? absolutely."

"i hate you and everything you stand for."

"yeah, i love you, too. this is why daniel is my favorite boyfriend."

"yeah, well at least i can sing. he's not even real."

"hyuck! don't talk about him like that!"

"i'll talk about your fake boyfriend all i want, in any way i want. i thought you were cheating on me. i'm eighteen, i don't deserve this."

"i don't deserve  _you._ "

"shut the hell up and go play your game."

"i loooove youuu."

"yeah, yeah, i love you, too. go away, i'm mad at you."

**Author's Note:**

> i told you it wasnt what you rhought it was and yet you probably didnt take me seriously smh
> 
> look i wrote this based off a stray kids thing i saw on twt idk djgks


End file.
